immortal_houndsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouzou Shigematsu
Kouzou Shigematsu (重松孝三, Shigematsu Kōzō) is a major character in Immortal Hounds. Kouzou is a veteran cop at 52-years old. Appearance Kouzou is an elderly man with short gray hair. Plot Kouzou was riding with Shinichi Kenzaki chasing a criminal, when Shinichi told him to run him over. Kouzou was a bit shocked, but he still ran the criminal, stopping him. He then heard on the radio station about a situation and told Shinichi, but he was only interested after hearing it involved a fake ID. As they went to the scene, Masaki Wakabayashi had already dealt with the situation and seeing his clothes, Kouzou guessed Masaki used the same strategy as he usually does. As they found another man hiding, Fuurin then came and easily defeated all of the police officers. Later in the office, Masaki and Kouzou were looking at security camera images, but her ribbon was making all the images white and they also couldn't remember how she looked. Later they all went drinking and spoke about vectors. Fuurin then commented the vectors goal was simple: to spread RDS and that if you fall in love, you are infected, which made all of the laugh. As they received a call, they left Fuurin and went to the scene. On the scene, Kouzou realized that Fuurin was pissed, as she was killing the police officers, instead of just incapacitating them like usual. As they considered charging, Masaki wasn't feeling good as he wasn't good with alcohol. Shinichi then threw him for Fuurin to kill, so he resurrects and feel better. Then they saw the vector being dead, but Fuurin was still going, and they wondered if she haven't noticed if he was dead. Shinichi was on the scene with Masaki and Kouzou, interrogating Tsutomu Takamiya. As they talked, they mentioned a hostess died and hearing who she was, Tsutomu explained he had a romantic relationship with her two months ago. Kouzou then said his tooth was hurting and that he was afraid to go to the dentist and Tsutomu agreed saying no one liked the sound of the dentists machines. Hearing that Shinichi understood he was a vector, as normally they don't go to dentists. As they arrested Tsutomu, Shinichi saw UNDO stopping in front of the building and made Tsutomu and Kouzou swap places. A bit later, Kouzou was in the armored truck being transported by UNDO, when Fuurin came to rescue him, thinking he was a vector. Kouzou then gave her a list on which Shinichi's email address was written. Shinichi went to speak with an university teacher, trying to learn more about resurrection but wasn't able to. He then met with Masaki and Kouzou and together they figured out that vectors needed medicine to threat pneumonia and that pet stores and veterinarians can have it. Shinichi wanted all that to be kept secret just between the three of them, as he suspected that someone from the police was a spy as the escape artist was always on their tail. Kouzou went to investigate a veterinary medicine company, but as he spoke with a suspicious woman, a man attacked him and let the woman escape. He arrested the man and when Shinichi came, he explained the situation. Following Shinichi's orders, Kouzou took a sniper position and when Shinichi got incapacitated, he shot him so he could resurrect. As he got a clear shot on the vector, he shot her and the escape artist had to leave as they failed their mission. Shinichi had figured that Fuurin was the spy and shared that info with Masaki and Kouzou. They told him that they need to arrest her and to not play her game as he may die, but he had his reason and believes that he won't fall in love and she will tell him what she promised. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Vector Crime Unit